Harry Potter and the cursed child
by Hazeleclipse
Summary: What happens?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.5; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol'; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1e1d1d;"The book begins at King's Cross Station, with Harry's and Hermione's respective children—Albus Potter and a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#rose-granger-weasley"Rose Granger-Weasley/a—going off to Hogwarts for the first time. Albus is afraid he will break the family tradition and be sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. On the Hogwarts Express, Albus makes friends with a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#scorpius-malfoy"Scorpius Malfoy/a, the son of a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#draco-malfoy"Draco Malfoy/a. Scorpius is sorted into Slytherin, then in a complete surprise Albus Potter is sorted into Slytherin. Rose is sorted into Gryffindor and becomes popular as Albus shows no particular magical aptitude, thus widening the distance between her and her cousin Albus. Scorpius and Albus are friends, but rumors about Scorpius's birth cause him to be an outcast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.5; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol'; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1e1d1d;"Draco Malfoy is tormented by rumors that Voldemort used a Time-Turner to impregnate his wife Astoria to give birth to Scorpius. He asks a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#harry-potter"Harry Potter/afor a statement that all Time-Turners have all been destroyed. Harry is then visited by a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#amos-diggory"Amos Diggory/a and his niece a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#delphi"Delphi/a, who each want Harry to go back in time to the Triwizard tournament and save his son, Cedric, since he was an innocent victim of a style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; cursor: pointer; color: #7d9ecd; transition: all 0.15s ease 0s;" href=" harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child/study-guide/character-list#lord-voldemort"Lord Voldemort/a./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.5; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol'; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1e1d1d;"Over a holiday, Harry arrives to give Albus a present: his own baby blanket. The gesture feels empty; Albus and Harry argue about Albus's difficulties at school and Harry says he sometimes wishes Albus wasn't his son. Albus leaves to go back to Hogwarts and Harry's scar begins to hurt for the first time in nineteen years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.5; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol'; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1e1d1d;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 1.5; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol'; font-size: 18.9258px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1e1d1d;" /p 


End file.
